Tormenta
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Porque, por más intensa y devastadora que fuese la tormenta, siempre—siempre— llega la calma. Stony. Superfamily.


Como he prometido, regreso con otro fic Stony.

Una historia indulgente y sí, quizá, algo cliché, pero así nos gusta, que sean felices, nada más. Tengo otra historia que subiré en estos días, basada en Avengers Assemble. Y es que aún lloro como bebé por el último capítulo de la tercera temporada. Si no han visto la serie, por favor, háganlo. Se están perdiendo una maravillosa serie llena de Stony feelings.

Sin más que agregar, espero y disfruten de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.**

* * *

Anthony observó a través de la ventana, siendo inútil enfocar algo más que la gran cortina de agua que dificultaba toda vista de Manhattan. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por ver más allá. Nada. Y no es que fuera paranoico (no, claro que no) pero juraba que afuera había alguien, una extraña y molesta sensación de que eran observados, no, más bien, vigilados.

Cuando ese pensamiento se coló en su mente, chasqueó la lengua creyendo que se trataba sólo de algún mequetrefe a la orden de Ross. El General ya le había hecho alguna alusión de que mantendría un ojo sobre la Torre por si algún fugitivo – y Tony sabía bien a quién se refería – decidía aparecer. Gesticuló una especie de sonrisa, algo sardónica, el día en que Ross pudiera burlar su tecnología con sus métodos oxidados y obsoletos, él en verdad le entregaría su Armadura y fortuna.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la Torre por completo y Tony dejó de observar por la ventana para concentrarse en el pequeño en sus brazos.

Llovía demasiado. Era la tercera noche que Peter se despertaba entre medio de sollozos sobresaltado cuando la intensa luz de un relámpago iluminaba la habitación seguido inmediatamente por el estruendoso ruido del trueno. A esos les temía, a pesar de que Tony muchas veces quiso calmar su malestar explicándole que esos rayos eran provocados por Thor – mentira piadosa – que no debía de temer. Pero Peter sabía muy bien que esos relámpagos que quebraban el cielo no eran cosa de su _tío Dios._ Había caído demasiada agua sobre New York…

Tony tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño mientras se mecía con suavidad por la habitación, sumado a eso, Peter llevaba dos noches con fiebre, era de esperar que se sintiera inquieto y sensible, suerte que el llanto había calmado, ahora sólo era hipos y sorbidos, mientras restregaba su rostro en el hombro de su padre. El castaño mordió su labio sintiéndose de lo peor al verlo tan frágil, inútil al ser incapaz de trasmitirle calma. Era normal para un niño de tres años asustarse, pero Tony necesitaba que Peter estuviera bien, velaba por ello. Era su prioridad, por sobre su propia salud. Peter debía estar bien, dedicarle esas sonrisas que le abrigaban el pecho. Ser feliz, o él caería.

Acarició su espalda, al sentirlo suspirar, seguramente cansado por el llanto, la fiebre y las altas horas de la madrugada.

—Vamos Pete, te prepararé un poco de leche para que puedas volver a dormir, pronto tu medicina hará efecto.

—Papá…

Tony apretó más fuerte sus labios y parpados, conteniendo el dolor. Ahí estaba de nuevo, llamándolo entre sueños y la impotencia crecía en él, abrazó protectoramente al niño, besando su frente, y nariz, como solía hacer Steve.

Salió de la habitación, caminando esos interminables pasillos oscuros, que se iluminaban cada tanto cuando un nuevo relámpago azotaba el cielo sobre ellos. Por instinto apretó a Peter más contra su pecho, indicándole con eso que estaba ahí para él, que no debía temer por nada, pues siempre lo estaría, para protegerlo…

Estaría ahí para él.

Las luces se hicieron presentes en cuanto colocó un pie en la cocina, se dirigió primero a la heladera, donde sacó el cartón de leche que tomaba Peter, Tony no entendía cómo es que podía gustarle. Cómo es que podía gustarles, pues era también, la favorita de Steve. Sacudió un poco su cabeza espabilado, mientras colocaba un poco en la cacerola antes de llevarlo al fuego. Y tuvo un pequeño impulso de sonreír. Si hace algunos años atrás, alguien se hubiera atrevido a decirle que terminaría como ama de casa y madre preparando leche para un niño en mitad de la madrugada, como mínimo, hubiera reído, sin dejar de lado varios comentarios ácidos sobre lo ridículo del asunto. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese simple gesto le hacía dichoso y completo, claro que se hubiera burlado. Pero a su vida llegó Steven Grant Rogers – _el inmaculado Capitán América_ – y sus valores y creencias cambiaron completamente, deseando de repente una vida tranquila y familiar. Y como él era Tony Stark, claro que la tuvo. Tan tranquila como ser un Vengador le permitía.

Peter Stark Rogers le dio sentido a su existencia.

Peter se movió en sus brazos sacándolo de su ensoñación, apagó el fuego y haciendo malabares con la cacerola caliente y el niño semi dormido en sus brazos, pudo colocar la leche en su taza, aunque pensándolo mejor, y viendo que el pequeño hacia esfuerzos para permanecer despierto, colocó la leche en un biberón, Peter ya no los utilizaba, pero para esas ocasiones era conveniente. Terminado su labor, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación, pasando de largo la de Peter, hoy dormiría con él, ambos lo necesitaban. Se recostó apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldar de su cama, acomodando a Peter para que pudiera beber. La lluvia parecía estar disminuyendo, Tony suspiró aliviado de que al menos su hijo ya no despertaría asustado por los rayos. Bajó su cabeza, enfocando el cansado rostro del niño, acariciando sus cabellos castaños dorados un tanto húmedos por la fiebre.

—No más papi.

—De acuerdo—Tony tomó el biberón, había conseguido al menos que bebiera la mitad,—¿listo para volver a dormir? Debes descansar Peter, así te mantendrás sano para papi.

—¿Papá vendrá hoy a dormir?

Tony sintió como su interior se desmoronaba. Odiaba mentirle a su hijo, odiaba que Steve no estuviera ahí para él, para reconfortarlos. Odiaba extrañarlo tanto, la dependencia que acusaba su cuerpo al no tenerlo.

—No, Peter, pero papá vendrá pronto, cuando termine _su misión_ , él regresará.

—Lo extraño.—dijo en un susurro mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Tony hizo lo mismo, cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas, abrazando a Peter contra su pecho;—Yo también, peque… yo también.

••

Ni siquiera parecía importarle estar empapado al completo a raíz de la lluvia que arrecia sobre suelo neoyorquino, poco le importaba comenzar a sentir que el frío calaba en sus huesos, porque sabía que esa sensación no tenía que ver con la lluvia y su cuerpo mojado. Esa helada sensación le acompañaba desde aquel día en esa maldita base en Siberia. Habían transcurrido horas mientras permanecía de pie frente a la Torre, deseando ver aunque sea la sombra de Tony, la sonrisa de Peter. Le dolía el alma el no estar a su lado y no había podido dormir desde ese día sin que la mirada descompuesta del hombre que había jurado proteger se internara en su consciencia. No podía más, hizo caso omiso a todas las advertencias saliendo con el alma en pedazos de Wakanda. No podría pasar un día más sin saber de ellos, de comprobar con sus propios ojos que estuvieran bien, no cuando todo a su alrededor parecía caerse a pedazos, desmoronarse como su férrea voluntad de darle tiempo al tiempo y dejar que sea Tony quien decidiera. El teléfono estaba en uno de sus bolsillos, protegido, aguardando por la valentía de marcar. Como sus días en la selva, mientras lo observaba con desesperación, como si con su solo deseo bastaría para que sonara y que al atender escucharía nuevamente la voz del genio, aunque sea para maldecir su nombre, no importaba. Tragó con dificultad, mientras camuflaba sus lágrimas en la lluvia. Dio pasos decididos, pero el alma temblando dentro suyo, si había comprendido tarde que sus acciones dañaron más que cualquier guerra vivida, ya no contaba. Como hombre – ya no más como héroe – como el hombre que era, mostraría sus errores sobre la mesa y dejaría su cuerpo expuesto para recibir el castigo, si con ello volvía a tomar en brazos el amor de su familia.

La tormenta había servido para camuflarse, ya que nadie a esas horas parecía rondar por ese lugar. Cuando la gran puerta se alzó ante él, Steve respiro hondo para presionar su pulgar en la pantalla de identificación, temiendo que Tony hubiera borrado todo dato de él.

— _Capitán Rogers, bienvenido_ —Steve dio un respingo cuando escuchó a Friday.

—Friday, por favor desactiva cualquier protocolo que haya que no me permita ingresar—habló atropellado, desesperado por poder ingresar al fin.

— _No tengo registro alguno de que su presencia no es bienvenida aquí, señor.—_ a Steve se le oprimió el corazón _—; si me permite mi apreciación, creo que el señor ha estado aguardando por su llegada, capitán._

Dio dos pasos con calma, pero la necesidad pronto le hizo correr hasta el elevador, presionando con ansiedad el botón del pent-house donde vivían. Tamborileando sus dedos sobre su pecho y la respiración pesada. La esperanza nadando en sus pupilas, aferrándose a las palabras de la IA como el náufrago se aferra al salvavidas. Porque Steve sabía bien que se estaba hundiendo, una vez más…

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dándole el panorama de la gran sala de su hogar. Ahora oscura, como todo el ambiente, pero Steve no necesitaba luz para saber exactamente dónde ir, conocía cada rincón de ese lugar, incluso que los juguetes de Peter estarían desparramados por toda la sala. Caminó con cautela y desasosiego, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Peter, la puerta se hallaba abierta y no había rastro del niño, Steve supo entonces, que debía de estar con Tony. Ya estaba ahí, no se echaría atrás.

La puerta de su habitación permanecería también entreabierta, es por eso que pudo escuchar el suave murmullo de Peter al dormir, y la respiración pausada de Tony. Una luz se escapaba desde adentro, por ello pudo distinguir las siluetas que se hallaban en la cama. Steve quitó sus zapatos, si bien en el alfombrado suelo de la habitación no produciría ruidos, tampoco quería manchar ésta. Un paso, ya estaba dentro.

Tony nunca fue una persona normal, y eso se reflejaba claramente en su muy – y perjudicial – voluble sueño, tan ligero que el mínimo ruido era percibido. Lo había sentido desde que el timbre del elevador indicó que alguien ingresaba a su casa, permaneció atento con el guante de su armadura enfundada ya en su mano, con la otra apresaba a Peter contra sí, los pasos no tomaron otro rumbo más que su habitación, notando que se detenía un momento en el cuarto de Peter. Una sensación asfixiante se formó en su estómago, como si de repente un enorme agujero fuera abierto en su interior, devorándolo por dentro. Y podían llamarlo ridículo por discernir sobre esos pasos; los conocía. Su corazón se salteó un latido, antes de arremeter contra su pecho y martillarle los oídos. Su labio tembló, mientras observaba la sombra de su visitante envolver la habitación, y sí, estaba enloqueciendo, pero con tan sólo eso, sintió un calor nostálgico abrazar su deteriorada alma.

Era él.

Dio un suspiro antes de volver a retraer su guante y girarse en la cama, enfrentando de una vez – una vez más – aquellos imposibles ojos azules. Y hubo un instante en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse, junto a cualquier sonido que no fuera el de su corazón queriéndose escapar por su pecho, con la figura de Steve de pie, mas no parecía él, con aquellos ojos apagados, ojeras debajo de estos, tan tristes. Su cuerpo desgarbado, descuidado, así como su creciente barba. Tony sintió un dolor en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

A Steve no le fue mejor. Se congeló cuando sintió el cuerpo de Tony moverse, era consciente de que el genio supo todo el tiempo, que estaba ahí, que era él. Cuando los ojos de Tony buscaron su mirada, Steve se tragó toda su amargura, en su rostro perduraban algunos moretones y heridas que cicatrizaban con lentitud, no había brillo alguno, lucía igual que él. Perdido.

—Tony…—era tan irreal tenerlo frente a sus ojos. El tiempo que estuvo lejos le pareció una eternidad.

El genio no dijo nada, observando a su hijo antes de incorporarse de la cama, sentándose en el borde, sin atreverse a pararse aún, temía que sus piernas no respondieran, ya sentía a sus brazos temblar. Peter se removió ante el movimiento del mayor, pero no despertó, Los ojos de Steve viajaron a la menuda figura de su pequeño, apretó sus labios y sus ojos ya cristalinos se iluminaron, quería imperiosamente abrazarlo, cargarlo en sus brazos y llenarlo de besos, como soñó todo este tiempo lejos de él. Tony adivinó sus intenciones.

—La fiebre ha bajado por suerte—Steve se sorprendió, alegró y preocupó al escuchar la voz del genio. Tantos sentimientos—; no es nada grave, el medico ha dicho que es una especie de mecanismo que el cuerpo de Pete ha hecho para enfrentar todos estos…—se calló, era horrible sentir que ellos enfermaban a su hijo. No podía siquiera pensar en ello sin sentirse repugnante—.Te extraña mucho—dijo al fin.

—Lo siento.—el suelo se quebraba bajo sus pies, sentía el vertiginoso desespero evacuar las pocas fuerzas que conservaba—yo también lo extraño, a ambos.

—Por favor Steve, vamos a la sala, no quiero que despierte, ha tenido una noche terrible, debe descansar.—el soldado no se opuso, asintiendo con la garganta cerrada.

Siguió los pasos de genio, viendo como los estragos de una guerra inútil se marcaban en su cuerpo. Tony nunca había sido un hombre fornido, su figura siempre se le antojo perfecta, con músculos menudos pero firmes. Ahora lucia más delgado, y pálido. Apenas ingresar a la sala, Tony se arrojó al sillón, porque no, sus piernas no le respondían. Había soñado con ese momento, por mucho tiempo pensando qué haría, cómo actuaría. ¿Lo echaría? ¿O se le arrojaría en los brazos como deseaba hacerlo?

—Intenté llamarte—habló después de un momento de silencio—, ese teléfono que me enviaste es una porquería—una lánguida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Steve—, lo hice por Peter, él no tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha ocurrido, es simplemente un niño de tres años que extraña a su padre.

Steve sacó de su bolsillo el famoso teléfono, el que pretendía mantenerlos comunicados, lucía aún más viejo que el que tenía Tony en su poder. Sólo ahí el castaño pudo ver realmente al otro, con las ropas empapadas y el cabello un poco revuelto en la coronilla, y algunos mechones más largos que se pegaban en su frente, pero igual de hermoso como siempre. El corazón le apretó, cómo quisiera maldecirle todo lo que hizo, sin embargo lo único que deseaba era volver a sentirse en él.

—No he hecho otra cosa que repasar todo en mi mente, una y otra vez, Tony…

La primera lagrima cayó, junto a sus rodillas, que se postraron frente al genio, abrazando sus piernas, recostando su cabeza en los muslos del más bajo. Tony se tensó por completo, viendo la imagen rota del héroe, temblando a sus pies, aferrado como un niño perdido, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, en busca de un calor que le haga creer que está en su hogar. El genio no tuvo alma para apartarlo ¡maldita sea que era lo correcto! Pero no hay lógica cuando se cuelan los razonamientos del corazón. Sus manos, temblorosas se enredaron en los dorados cabellos, sintiendo como el sollozo del mayor se intensificaba, cuando acarició estos lentamente. Así permanecieron, en un silencio ultrajado sólo por los sollozos de Steve.

—Discúlpame—dijo una vez repuesto, pero sin romper la posición, era tan hermoso sentir las caricias de Tony.

—¿Cómo están todos? Peter también extraña a Wanda… ¿cómo está _él_?

Steve levantó el rostro, incorporándose solo para sentarse al lado de Tony. Apretó sus labios, el genio se veía sereno, cuán diferente de la última vez.

—Sobreviviendo… todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo y con respecto a Buck, él ha decidió permanecer congelado, ha dicho que no quiere hacer más daño.—Steve esbozó una sonrisa, confundiendo y oprimiendo el pecho de Tony—; antes de eso me dio un buen golpe, me dijo que debía buscarte y arreglar lo nuestro. Que por nada del mundo permitiera el perderte, él también ha sufrido Tony…

—Lo sé… no sé cómo hubieran sido las cosas de haberlo sabido antes, pero ya ves, las cosas ya sucedieron y todavía no puedo imaginarme verlo a los ojos sin querer golpearlo, y apretarle la mano para rescatarlo…—Steve lo observó expectante, con un rictus de asombro—, hiciste las cosas como la mierda Steve, pero ¡maldición!—Tony apretó sus manos, la felicidad se traslucía en los ojos esperanzados del rubio—se supone que no debería hacer estas cosas ¡que somos hombres maldita sea! Sin embargo he sentido la necesidad de llorar hasta desmayarme, arrojar todo al demonio mientras grito y sigo con mi patético llanto, encerrarme en mi taller hasta matarme en alcohol, dejando que la vida me consuma.

—Tony, no…—el genio deslizó un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Ese gesto hizo que sus ojos se cerraran por el anhelado contacto.

—No lo hice simplemente por Peter, porque él me necesita, toda esa basura que en las noticias han estado diciendo, usando a nuestro hijo para desvirtuar todo, ¿dime que no has creído eso por favor?

—Sé que jamás usarías a Peter de esa manera tan mezquina, Tony.

—¡Claro que no!—y sí, el gran genio, que alguna vez fue llamado _el mercader de la muerte_ , egoísta, estaba llorando, llorando como no se permitió en esos meses—, eres su padre Steve, nunca permitiría que Peter tuviera otra idea de su _apap_ que el héroe que sabe, es ¿Sabes cómo han comenzado a llamarte? _Capitán Hydra_ —el estómago de Steve se revolvió violento, con la bilis viajando, rechinó sus dientes asqueado—Si Peter llegase a escuchar eso lo destruiría… a mí me destruye.—dijo esto último en un susurro.

—Todavía hay mucho por lo que hablar Tony, pero…

El genio lo interrumpió una vez más, acercándose a él;—hay algo más Steve, hay otra razón por la que me mantengo, y es que… quiero perdonarte.

No más cuestionamientos. No más llanto. Steve mató completamente el espacio entre ellos, apretando al genio en un beso angustioso, marcado por el brío que emanaba de sus corazones, menester ansiedad de volver a sentirse en él. Chocaron labios y lengua, porque no necesitaban algo tranquilo, querían fenecer el uno sobre el otro, sólo así renacerían. Sólo así volverían a sentirse vivos. Tony no quería nada más que eso, saber que a pesar de todo, lo que ellos compartieron, lo que construyeron seguía en pie, tambaleante, con sus cimientos casi en ruinas, pero en pie.

Se colgó del cuello, dejándose recostar, dichoso de sentir el peso de Steve otra vez sobre él, sus manos ávidas recorriendo su figura, sus yemas ásperas refugiándose en la piel erizada de Tony.

—Pero aún no te perdono, cap.—habló entre beso y beso.

¡Dioses! Steve sintió como el pecho se regocijaba al oír a Tony llamándolo Cap.

—Lo sé.—Steve se apartó un poco, usando su mano sobre el respaldo del sillón para darse apoyo. Observando el rostro azorado del menor, de sus labios ya hinchados por el caluroso beso anterior. Perfecto. Tony simplemente era perfecto—, quiero continuar, pero ¿y si Peter despierta?

—Friday, querida, ten tus ojos puestos en Peter, avisa cualquier movimiento.

— _Siempre, señor._

—¿Suficiente?

—Suficiente—respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y la nostálgica sensación de bochorno al pensar que, de alguna extraña manera, Friday estaba ahí observándolos.

Sus labios volvieron a estar ocupados, recuperando algo de ese tiempo separados. Steve lo apresó, llenando de besos su rostro y cuello y una corriente vertiginosa le recordó que estaba vivo, que nada más importaba que todo se resumía en eso; Tony a su lado, cobijándose en el calor de su piel.

—Te amo—le susurró mientras depositaba un beso detrás de su oreja, sintiendo como el cuerpo debajo suyo temblaba, como de la garganta de Tony se escapaban sutiles y bellos jadeos, todos coronados con un «y yo te amo a ti, capipaleta».

Una de sus enormes manos se coló por debajo de la playera que tenía Tony, necesitaba hacerlo suyo, sentirse tan dentro de él. Pero cuando su mano comenzó a deslizar el elástico de su pantalón, la voz de Friday se dejó escuchar. Steve suspiró escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del castaño;

— _Lamento la interrupción, señor, pero el señorito Peter ha comenzado a despertarse._

Al escuchar aquello, Steve observó a su esposo mientras se incorporaba, con la ansiedad en sus ojos algo dilatados por la excitación. Tony asintió con una sonrisa, tomando su mano, mientras se encaminaban nuevamente hacia la habitación.

El sollozo del pequeño le estremeció el alma, pero fue paciente cuando Tony le indicó que aguardara un instante, siendo el genio quien ingresara para calmar al niño. Peter se encontraba sentado en la cama, hecho un desastre de lágrimas, la imagen le pareció tan tierna que antes de decir cualquier cosa, Tony lo tomó en brazos llenándolo de besos.

—Papi, ¿dónde estabas?

—Estaba hablando con alguien, no quería despertarte—el niño lo observó confundido.

—¿Alguien?

—Sí, ¿quieres verlo?—Peter por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros.

Cuando la figura de Steve se presentó al fin en la habitación, Peter dio un jadeo, antes de escurrirse de entre los brazos de Tony, para salir corriendo hasta los brazos de su otro padre.

—¡Papá, papá!—gritaba entre trompicones.

Steve se hincó abriendo los brazos para recibirlo. Y fue suficiente. Cuando los bracitos de su hijo se enredaron en su cuello, Steve supo que no importaba el tiempo que le llevara, no importaba si recibía los golpes por todos, no importaba nada, redimiría sus errores, se postraría sobre el suelo que esos dos castaños pisaran, porque él no valía ni una lágrima de su hijo, no si eran como en ese tiempo, de dolor. Un dolor que él mismo provocó.

—¿Te quedarás, papá? ¿Lo harás?

—No quiero estar en ningún lado más, sólo aquí—besó su nariz y miró a Tony, fijo a sus ojos—, sólo con ustedes, porque los amo.

Steve estiró su mano hacia Tony, el castaño caminó lento hasta ellos, temiendo por lo que se avecinaba en el futuro cercano, pero consciente de la irrefutable obviedad que era su amor para con Steve y Peter, lo único que en su vida se mantendría inalterable. Tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Dejándose abrazar por esos brazos harto extrañados, sonriendo contra su pecho al tiempo que enredaba sus brazos en la cintura de Steve. La habitación seguía a oscuras y la lluvia seguía su cauce, pero quizá, con un soplo, un ósculo de vida, el cielo escampe sobre ellos, haciendo de la tormenta un mal sueño solamente.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Será hasta la próxima historia. gracias por leer._


End file.
